Balada Ultah Sasuke
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Tanggal 23 juli Sasuke ulang tahun? ah!sebodo amat dia! "Dobe! lu kentut ya? bau banget tau gk!" "ye...sewot!liat tuh! sepatu situ! sepatu sih boleh mahal! tapi yang diinjek murahan banget! lewat jalan mana sih lo?gang senggol?" Naruto emang Kampret! WARNING!author newbie! humor gaje,garing,gurih tapi gk krenyes! dapat menyebabkan hipotensi dan gangguan pada janin!complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sunny-Noon

Not really proudly present…

-Balada ultah Sasuke-

Setelah gagal dengan fic abal pertama saya,saya ingin mencoba lagi supaya menjadi lebih baik.  
Well,di fic pertama saya dibuat bingung oleh beberapa hal. Pertama,saya sudah menulis dengan baik dan benar, bahkan tanpa typosss….tapi kenapa pas di publish ada beberapa kata bahkan kalimat yang hilang?bahkan ada huruf yang berubah?

Yah…apabila ada yang berkenan,saya mohon petunjuk dan arahan bagi yang berkenan,hehe

Well enjoy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring..kring..kring,,suara jam weker berbunyi

Brak!Dan sebuah BlackBerry pun dengan mulus membentur dan ikut terjun bebas dari atas meja.

"Aaarrrggghhh!jam weker sialan! untung yang gw lempar yang BlackBerry! Emang jam berapa sih?"Layaknya orang gila yang baru keluar rumah sakit Sasuke ngomong sendiri.

"Masih jam 6"Tadinya sih mau tidur lagi, tapi pas denger suara Itachi…"SASU-CHAN!CATOKAN GW MANE?" Itachi dengan suara cempreng nya jejeritan.

"ITACHI! KRIM KERIPUT BABEH MANE?INI PASTI ULAHMU KAN!" Itu suara Fugaku Bokep eh,Bokapnya

"Fugaku!Aku belum selesai make hair dryer nya!siniin!"Suara yang sedikit -sedikiiittt banget- lebih lembut itu berasal dari sang nyokap,namanya Mikoto.

Dan semua suara yang saling bersahutan tersebut seperti berasal dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke.  
"Gw ngantuk mau tidur!"Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar..Bocah 71 eh 17 tahun ini dengan semangat nya terjun bebas ke pulau apuk a.k.a kasur,hendak kembali mengarungi mimpinya yang indah –dikejer paparazzi termasuk mimpi indah kah?- Tapi saat hendak kembali menutup mata…

TOK-TOK-TOK " Sasuke! Buka pintunye!" Suara Itachi yang cempreng menggelegar.  
"Itachi,mana krim Babe?" Suara Fugaku terdengar dari luar." Iye babeh…krim nye Itachi pake!"jelas Itachi yang  
–sepertinya- membuat situasi dan kondisi menjadi runyam diluar sana.

"UAPAH?ITU MAHAL!" Suara Fugaku bagai membelah piramida." Ck,berisik!" dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke berjalan ke pintu dan saat ia membuka nya dia tidak melihat eksistensi makhluk ghoib eh,makhluk hidup,Ck, keluarga yang Absurd…

Mundur dua langkah dan menoleh kekanan Sasuke pun mendapati keberadaan kalender yang tergantung indah disebelah pintu kamarnya.  
"Aa.."Tanggal 23 rupanya dibulan juli ini Sasuke ulang tahun tapi peduli amat? Toh setiap tahun juga begini…"Mending gw siap-siap kesekolah aje"

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, Sasuke melakukan semua ritual paginya

.

"Hey…handsome?"Katanya narsis didepan cermin ukuran 40×100 km eh,cm maksudnya ,pokoknya tuh cermin gede deh!.Setelah puas memandangi dirinya yang –menurutnya- gk akan berubah kegantengan nya walau dilindes truk tersebut,Sasuke pergi sekolah.

"TOU-SAN!KAA-SAN!BAKA ANIKI!SASUKE PERGI SEOLAH DULU EAAAA!"sekali-sekali alay gapapa kan?Tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari semua penghuni rumah " Palingan udah pada pergi" kata Sasuke sotoy.

Namun saat Sasuke kehalamn rumah,mobil Porche yang biasanya terpakir dengan indah di halaman rumahnya digantikan oleh eksistensi sepeda ontel bobrok.

"Kamprett!mobil gw dikemanain?" kata Sasuke. Menghela nafas, Tenang Sasuke…setahun sekali.

Setelah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, Sasuke lebih memilih menaiki kendaraan umum dari pada menaiki sepeda ontel ?mau dikemanain mukanya yang gak bakal jelek walau di lindes truk sekalipun?

.

.

.

.

-BUS-

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!Kalau jalan tuh liat-liat!jangan asal nabrak aja!punya mata gak sih?"Sasuke yang lagi gak mood marah-marah,padahal sikutnya cuman kesenggol,itupun sedikiittt banget.

"M-maaf"kata gadis berambut oranye tersebut, yang kalau dilihat dari baju seragam SMP nya yang lusuh dan rada kusam merupakan golongan menengah kebawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Menengah kebawah.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Sasuke langsung mengkerut,dia paling anti sama yang namanya menengah kebawah …

"IUKH!Kamseupay!jauh-jauh sana!nanti gw ketularan bau rakyat jelata lo!"kata Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah gadis itu,mengingat-ingat gaya dan tata cara mengusir rakyat jelata dari pencetus kata 'KAMSEUPAY' yang setiap malam Sasuke tonton sinetronnya.

Sesame,nama gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya -yang rata- beberapa kali lalu pergi. Sasuke kembali memasang earphone ketelinganya, lagu yang didenger sasuke –kalau author gk salah ketik- seperti ini,'_tak sudi bertemen sama rakyat jelata,mendingan kalian semua ke laut aja…KAMSEUPAY!'_

Bus pun mendarat,eh, berhenti maksudnya di depan halte sekolah, namun saat dia turun, sepatunya seperti menginjak sesuatu, jantungnya udah DAG DIG DUG kayak orang abis lari marathon. Sepatunya mahal hello? Tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Mobilnya mana Sasuke-san?" Tanya kotetsu si penjaga gerbang sekolah dengan kesan menyindir. "Dilindes truk" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Di koridorsekolah, Sasuke jalan sambil masukin tangan ke saku celana, dasi yang tadinya rapih di longgarin sedikit, kemudian rambutnya dia acak-acak sedikit. Ceileh…Biar kesannya Bad boy gitchu…

Cuma yang dia bingung, ini koridor atau kuburan? Atau koridor menuju kuburan? Ah! Tali sepatu Sasuke lepas,tapi entar ajalah, bentar lagi nyampe kelas gini. Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah menyepelekan tali sepatu.

BRUKK

Yah, pokoknya kronologi ceritanya Sasuke jatuh dan wajahnya mendarat di sesuatu yang empuk. Dan kata 'empuk' sering disandingkan dengan 'Tsunade' si kepsek. Dan jika di analisis, jika Sasuke menabrak Tsunade si kepsek berarti wajahnya mendarat di…

.

.

..

.

GLEK, susah bener rasanya nelen ludah aja.

.

.

.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Suara Tsunade menggelegar, Lucunya Sasuke masih setia di posisinya saat ini. Ya…taulah posisinya gimana? Entah keenakan atau saking takutnya?kayaknya dalam kasus ini keduanya.

"Ih, Sasuke-san? Nenek-nenek pun di embat?"

"OMG! Sasuke ganti haluan? Sejak kapan dia suka perawan tua?"

"Gk mungkin! Gw pernah liat Sasuke-san lagi ngeliatin paha gw!"

Gossip-gosip pun terdengar.."_tali sialan!"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"KELILING LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA 50 KALI!" Seru si kepsek.

WHAT? Segitu gede lapangan sepak bola? Boleh pingsan dulu gak?

"Gk pke acara pingsan-pingsanan! Cepet bangun dan lari!" teriakan Tsunade menggelegar.

Yah…setidaknya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kasus Sasuke ini. 'Jangan menunda-nunda mengikat tali sepatu'

Akhirnya Sasuke lari keliling lapangan sepak bola 50 kali. Yah…mau gk mau, setimpal dengan pernuatan nya kan?Pake' difitnah ngeliatin paha cewek lagi! Kalau ngeliatin dada cewek sih iya, dadanya si Hinata.

Setelah mandi keringat dengan kaki yang hampir patah berkeliling lapangan bola yang menghabiskan waktu 1 jam 23 menit 47 detik beserta acara bengongnya, dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa sasuke jalan dengan loyo menuju kelas.

Bodo amatlah dia dibilang suka perawan tua atau sering ngeliatin paha cewek, yang dia butuh kan sekarang hanyalah istirahat dan duduk.

"Sasuke-san! Wah! Benar-benar semangat masa muda! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" kata makhluk yang sering make spandex hijau a.k.a Rock …Tuhan kayaknya lagi gak sayang ama Sasuke di hari ultahnya ini.

Sasuke pun dengan semangat masa mudanya yang tersisa meninggalkan Lee yang masih ber koar-koar sendiri pun kembali berjalan, berbagai gossip terdengar, tapi ada satu yang bikin Sasuke pengen nangis darah.

To be continued?

Sudah lumayan kah ini? Yah…walaupun sudah telat berbulan-bulan gk papa kan? Hehe…yah apabila ada typos mohon di maafkan…taulah persoalan yang diatas. Yang ini sudah benar-benar saya edit dan apabila masih ada typos berarti kesalahan teknis.

Well…tadinya mau dibikin oneshot tapi kayaknya bakalan panjang. Jadi saya bagi dua aja deh!

Well, akhir kata…mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny-Noon

.

Not really proudly presents….

.

.

Balada Ultah Sasuke 2

.

Disclaimer ; Pentingkah? Kayaknya enggak… yang punya Naruto kan saya,semua tau kan?yakan yakan? #plak ekhem. Masashi Kishimoto.

Standard warning applied ; author newbie,typos everywhere,OOC dan segala ke-CCD an lainnya..

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

~Enjoy~

.

.

.

"katanya Gaara-san sama Hinata-san pacaran ya?" kata cewek 1. "oh ya? Tau dari mana lo?" Tanya cewek 2. "emang lo belum denger? Ah Kudet lo!" kata cewek 3."ck,udahlah… itu tuh,si Naruto tadi jejeritan, pake to'a malah, katanya si Gaara ma Hinata jadian.."kata si cowok menengahi. "Ooh…."kata cewek 1,2,3, plus si cowok yang manggut-manggut.

.

Kok jadi berhitung ya?

.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Semangat masa mudanya yang emang udah dikit meluap entah kemana. Suasana jadi sunyi tiba-tiba.

.

.

Gaara,Hinata

.

.

Gaara x Hinata

.

.

Sabaku Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

Sabaku x Hyuuga

.

.

Crack pair!(halah kayak Sasuhina enggak aja)

.

KREK-KRETAK

.

.  
WHATHEEL?(baca; what the heel)  
sampai-sampai suara hati Sasuke yang patah ampe kedengeran? Kalau ini di anime backgroundnya pasti udah petir yang menggelegar dan hati Sasuke yang terbelah dua.

.

.

Sayangnya ini bukan di anime.

.

.

_Kemana…kemana…kemana…kuharus..mencari kemana?_

.

Ringtone Apple Sasuke yang mengandung sejuta makna berbunyi.

-DOBE CALLING-

.

.

CK! Sasuke yang emang lagi badmood pengen banget ngebanting Handphone nya.

"HN" dan pasti, dimulai dengan gumaman ambigu dari Sasuke.

"TEME! Lu cari mati? Ini pelajarannya si Anko oy! MM!"

Huh… tau aja si kawan ini kalau Sasuke emang mau mati.  
"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan gak jelas.

"Lu dimane?" suara disana kembali terdengar .

"Depan pintu"jawab Sasuke

"Kelas?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"gak, depan pintu kantin." Jawab Sasuke ngegaring.

"oh.. yaudah cepet masuk!"kata Naruto berbisik.

"hn" gumam Sasuke yang mulai memegang gagang pintu.

Sasuke menggeser pintu dengan gaya slowotion, supaya efeknya dramtis gitu… gk tau deh apaan yang didramatisir.  
"Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kamu? Latihan lari marathon kenapa pakai seragam huh?" pertanyaan penuh minat tersebut datang dari Anko yang merasa terganggu proses mengajarnya.

"Nambrak Great Wall Sensei~~" Kiba yang kebetulan ngeliat kejadian tadi pagi mencoba menjelaskan dan membuat suasana semakin memuakkan bagi Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sasuke pun berjalan dengan gaya sok kerennya –tangan masuk kantong, dasi dilonggarin, rambut diberantakin dikit- yang sukses membuat cewek-cewek dikelas teriak tertahan.

Sasuke duduk,dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan kembali.

Namun baru beberapa menit yang terlewati, semua yang dikelas melirik tempat dimana dia dan Naruto duduk sambil mengibas-ngibas kan tangannya ataupun menutup hidung.

Sasuke yang lama-lama gak betah diliatin dengan pandangan elo-anak-Nazarudin akhirnya berkata"Dobe,lu kentut ya? Bau banget tau gak!" kata Sasuke sambil belagak kebauan."yee…sewot! liat tuh sepatu situ! Sepatu sih boleh mahal! Tapi yang diinjek itu loh, murahan banget! Lewat jalan mana sih loe? Gang senggol?" kata Naruto dengan kesan menyindir dalam satu tarikan nafas disertai _glare _yang lumayan serem.

Sasuke melotot horor kearah Naruto yang kurang lebih artinya 'CIYUS? MIAPAH?' ala-ala Omesh, dan dijawab dengan pelototan Naruto yang tidak kalah horor yang bermakna 'DEMI TUHAAAN!' ala-ala Arya Wigono.

.

.

Sasuke melirik kebawah

.

.

DEG

Demi apahh? Sepatu kinclong nya! Yang gak akan terbayar dengan harga 100 mangkuk ramen sekalipun! Apatuh? Kuning-kuning? Iukh…

.

Kiba yang hidungnya sensitive bersin-bersin

.

Shikamaru sampai bangun dari Hibernasi nya

.

Choji sesak napas

.

Oke, ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

.

"eerrr…Sasuke-san bisa bersihkan sepatunya diluar dulu? Baunya ekhem maksud saya aromanya menggangu proses belajar kita." Oh, rupanya ada, cewek -cewek dikelas mulai cekikikan. Anko kampret! Bikin malu aja!

Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan pokerfacenya , Cuma berdehem sekali kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Masih dengan gaya yang sok keren, padahal hatinya udah komat-kamit '_mampus gue, mati gue, mampus gue, mati gue, mampus mampus mampus!'_

Tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke gak ada yang lebih penting dari harga diri, jadi dengan harga diri yang masih tersisa Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu, lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone nya yang WOW FANTASTIC BABY-halah lebay- dan menelpon seseorang.

"Oy, baka-aniki! Beliin gw sepatu keluaran terbaru yang kemarin kita liat di Mall! Trus bawa kesini!" demi apah ke Mall? Orang dia disuruh nyikat kamar mandi.

.

.

SREKK

.

.

Pintu geser didepan Sasuke tiba-tiba terbuka, dan terlihat lah wajah Uchiha sulung dengan raut penuh amarah.

"kamu pikir nii-san apa baka-otouto? Kamu pikir nii-san pembantu kamu apa hah?" teriak Itachi didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke membatu, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Berdiri tegak sambil memegang handphone yang masih berada disamping telinga.

'_Itachi-nii marahin gw…dia belum pernah begin sebelumnya…Itachi-nii gk sayang sama gw lagi…Itachi-nii benci sama gw..hiks,hiks,hiks' _batin Sasuke lebay.

.

.

Oke, ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

.

.

"Sasuke!" anjrit! Bokep eh, Bokapnya juga datang! Mau ngapain coba? "Kenapa sepeda ontel yang babeh beliin gk dipake hah? Itu limited edition tau gk? Seharusnya kamu bersyukur!" demi apah! Daddy paling kampreet sedunia! Kenapa make kata 'BABEH' di conversation mereka?

"Dad.." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan tangan yang sudah lemas

.

.

Oke, kali ini Sasuke gk akan bilang 'ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?'

.

.

"Hiks, S-sasu-chan…"Mikoto dateng…

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Percuma rasanya…huft,,,

.

Cewek-cewek cekikikan lagi. Sasu-chan? Manis sekali.

"Hiks, S-sasu-chan…Enya' gk mau punya menantu yang udah nenek-nenek…apalagi perawan tua! Hiks! E-enya' gk mau kamu sama si Tsu-tsu-tsunade itu huwe!" halah Mikoto lebay.

"That's wrong Mom..it was just an accident." Halah Sasuke sok bule diantara keluarganya yang berlogat betawi."C-ciyus? Miapah?" mata Mikoto berbinar, beda banget sama batin Sasuke yang lagi jejeritan 'Anjriitttttt, EMAK GW ALAYYY!'

"Bener mom…"jawab Sasuke melas menyadari dia -dan keluarganya- telah memberikan tontonan gratis ala-ala shit-netron kepada cewek-cewek pecinta dorama yang melihat segala adegan yang dilakukan Sasuke –dan keluarganya- dengan mata berbinar.

"Kamu ciyus Sasu-chan?" kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba OOC bersuara dengan lantang. Oh, jangan lupakan seringai sexy *Author nosebleed ngebayanginnya* khas Gaara tapi tampak seperti seringai iblis dimata Sasu-chan eh Sasuke. Seketika ruangan jadi rebut dan riuh.

"Eh, Sasu-chan! Yang namanya Hinata yang mana? Kenalin donk!" Itachi dengan keinnocentnan dan wajah sok polos yang dibuat-buat seenak udel nanya ke Sasuke dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Sambil melonggokkan kepalanya mencari eksistensi gadis cantik yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sasuke tertarik.

.

.

SSIINGG… muncul urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Sasuke, seandainya ini di anime, Itachi pasti udah Sasuke Amaterasu.

.

.

Sekali lagi, sayangnya ini bukan di anime.

.

"Elo mau tau gw tau dari mane? Buku yang ada gemboknye diatas meja lo punya loe kan?"kata Itachi. Sasuke ngangguk sekali, malu atuh ketahuaan punya buku diary.

"kebetulan gw nemuin kuncinya dibawah sarung bantal loe, kasur lo basah tau gak? Ngompol? Atau nge*piip*?" perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Itachi dengan tampang yang dibuat se innocent mungkin.

"cih, gw gak ngapa-ngapain baka! Tadi pagi gw naruh handuk basah disitu."

Dilubuk hati Sasuke yang paling dalam, batinnya menangis '_hiks, nii-san gk sayang gw… nii-san ngefitnah gw…hiks, nii-san bikin gw malu…'_

Dan saat realita tak dapat di apkir(halah bahasanya) yakni suasana kelas yang menjadi riuh. Dengan mayoritas suara cekikikan cewek dan ketawa maniak ala cowok yang menang main gap'le.

.

.

Muka Sasuke memerah, demi apah coba? Tahun-tahun yang lalu kayaknya gk segininya dia dipermalukan. Dasar keluarga kamfffrreettt! Kalo udah kayak gini, mau gimana lagi coba?

.

.

"Sasu-chan! Liat kebawah deh! Itu yang dilapangan! Hadiah buat kamu!" Mikoto teriak pake to'a dari arah lapangan. Murid-murid yang ada dikelas tepuk tangan, ada yang siul-siul and nyanyiin lagu ulang tahun. Hiks, Sasuke terharu…halah lebay.

Dengan dituntun Itachi ke pagar pembatas karena emang kelas Sasuke yang dilantai dua untuk melihat kearah lapangan.

.

.

DEG

.

.

Dan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun inilah dia dapet hadiah paling aneh. Mungkin,errr… Sasuke juga bingung harus mendefinisikannya kayak apa? Kalau logika sih… mirip boneka Sadako yang lagi nunduk, tapi kok make baju pengantin n megang bunga? Huh…pemikiran Sasuke emang gk ada logis-logisnya.

"udah…loe penasaran? Dari pada nyipit-nyipitin mata, mendingan kebawah yuk,biar liatnya lebih jelas." Ajak Itachi ke Sasuke."Hn" Sasuke yang emang penasaran ya ikut aja.

-Lapangan-

Sasuke bingung, ngapain ni warga-warga sekolah Konoha high school pada ngumpul semua disini?dan ditengah lapangan Itulah tadi sosok yang Sasuke liat dari lantai 3. Sosok dengan baju pengantin dan sedang memegang bunga. Rambut panjang indigo, kulit putih pucat, wajah yang merona… persis kayak Sadako. Eh, tapi… "H-hinata?" kata Sasuke saat sudah dihadapan sosok itu.

"S-s-Sasuke-kun se-sela-la-"kata Hinat terbata-bata."stttt… sudah, jangan dilanjutkan ,tidak apa-apa…aku sudah senang kok. Kau memang hadiah terbaik sepanjang masa." Kata Sasuke sok romantis. Hinata memerah, bukan karena kata-kata Sasuke tadi,tapi karena dia yang dipaksa pake baju pengantin super berat, n disuruh berdiri di tengah lapangan di bawah matahari terik, selama 30 menit sampe Sasuke dateng. "Kamu cantik banget, kita jadian ya?" Kata Sasuke berbisik. Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Sasuke.

"CIIEEEE….PRIKITIWE! AHOY! AHOY!CUIT..CUIT!" Seluruh warga sekolah ribut kembali melihat couple baru yang pelukan ditengah lapangan.

Hinata pingsan. Lagi-lagi bukan karena pelukan Sasuke atau sorakan warga desa, tapi karena kepanasan.

Yah…walaupun dipermalukan keluarga, tapi happy ending… Dan Sasuke juga menyadari sesuatu, keluarganya yang paling mengerti dia, keluarga adalah segalanya. Tapi…ah sebodo lah,emang siapa yang peduli sama yang Itachi bilang di kelas?

"hihi…rupanya Sasu-kun suka nulis diary..~~"

THE END

Author curcol; ayeyyy! I'm fujoshi now! OMG! Junjou romantica amazing banget! Hehe…abaikan yang tadi,,,jadi, siapa yang sama kayak saya, nanti ku buatkan fic fandom itu… sekalian reviewnya ya…hehe tapi yang pastinya 'berbeda' dari fic yang lain donk…

.

.

Akhir kata RnR please?

.

.

Salam, Sunny-noon(^_^#)


End file.
